As shown in FIG. 1, the motor structure contains a rotor 10 and a stator 20, which the rotor 10 has a spindle 11 and a shaft tube 21 is sleeved by the stator 20. The shaft tube 21 is disposed with a bearing 22 therein so that the spindle 11 of the rotor 10 can penetrate the bearing 22 and rotate therein. The snap ring 30 serves to hold and fasten the spindle 11, allowing the rotor 10 to rotate with respect to the stator 20 without fallen off.
Furthermore, FIG. 2 illustrates a pivot joint structure of a conventional motor rotor, wherein the end of the spindle near an urging part 12 has a scoop channel 13 with smaller external diameter, the snap ring 30 has a center hole 31 with a hole diameter less than that of the urging part 12, and the rim of the center hole 31 is disposed with a plurality of radial cuts 32. When pivoting the motor rotor 10, the urging part 12 is directly forced into the center hole 31 or the center hole is deformed to grip the scoop channel 13 by virtue of the design of the cuts 32.
Whereas, the aforementioned motor rotor is not able to be detached after being pivoted. As the assembly of the spindle 11 and the snap ring 30 pertains to the forced coupling pattern, the snap ring could be broken if the rotor 10 is forced out. In that case, after being assembled integrally, the stator 20 is impossible to be removed and thus needs to be replaced by a new one.
In addition, when pivoting the motor rotor 10, the urging part 12 is forced into the center hole 31 and the center hole is deformed to grip the scoop channel 13 so as to secure the pivoting purpose. However, after being deformed, the snap ring 30 cannot be restored to its original look, making the snap ring 30 and the spindle 11 prone to attrition and noise.
As such, as far as solving the issue that the motor rotor is not detachable and has noise from the rotation and enhancing the operating stability of the motor is concerned, an improvement toward the pivot joint structure of the motor rotor is urgently demanded.